Silver winds
by Merurari
Summary: Never go out on the moonless night, it may get you.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki's POV

"You must never go into the forest on a moonless night." That was what my big brother used to tell me all the time. Of course I never listened. It all started one night, it was really cold outside, and it was only a day before his birthday. There had always been this tale of the creature known as the silver wind. The tale pretty much went that it was the missing moonlight on the moonless nights. If you found it however you would never be seen again. Being a skeptical little kid I decided to go into the forest that night. Big brother wanted a rare shell that could only be found in the forest, of course I was good at finding things so I snuck out at night and began to look.

I searched, and searched, and searched some more but I couldn't find it. I had already dug about 100 holes looking for it and I was about to go back home when I saw it. I couldn't believe that I had never noticed it before. A large clearing, filled completely with a beautiful array of flowers. I was slowly magnatized towards it, than I saw something glistening in the grass and froze. I stepped closer, it glistened. I stepped again, it glistened again. I finally got close enough to see what it was. It was that shell I needed to find, I forget the name of it but this was it. A beautiful silver color, perfectly round, and only glitters in the night sky.

That was when I saw it, I completely froze in fear when I saw the silhouette of a man standing on the horizon. He was staring at the moon or at least in it's direction, that was when I remembered something important.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Misaki don't let the silver wind see you, and don't look at it either."

"What does it look like Nii-chan?"

"When you first see it, it will look like a normal human like you or me. But he stands at the horizon staring at the moon."

"What happens if he see's me?"

"Well first the wind picks up, making it feel like you're in a blizzard. Than it'll disappear, just when you think it's safe though he takes you away.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I never really believed that story but now I was to scared to even move I just kept staring in it's direction. Than it looked over at me, I could see it's aura from here. Pure black, it was past engraged and just like Nii-chan had said the wind blew heavily. It felt horrible as I was knocked to the ground. It suddenly stopped, and I was relieved to be able to look up again. Only for that to be completely replaced with fear. I couldn't even move it was right in front of me, silver hair shimmering in the dark moonless night, and deep amethyst eyes that stared directly into my soul. I than fell unconcious.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

That all happened to me ten years ago when I was eight. I have been locked in the same room for years seldom seeing my apparent master. I don't care much for the outside world, because I know that there are many who don't care about me.


	2. Chapter 2

Usami's POV

I still remember that night, and seeing him running through the forest. It was obvious that he was desperate to find something, and I could hear him muttering. Shell, shell, where can I find a shell. That was when I realized what he was looking for. I kept all of those with me, but if he wanted one so bad I saw no reason to not give it to him. I opened my hidden clearing just for him, and watched as he slowly walked into it. 'So cute.' I thought to myself as he shyly made his way towards a shell. He got closer, and closer to it almost to slowly before he finally picked it up. Than he looked over towards me, and I got to see his face. Such beauty riding on a childs face would only mean he would be beautiful as an adult. I clenched my fists in pure rage. 'Why? Why wasn't he mine?' I thought to myself as I quickly ran over to him for a closer look. Emerald eyes, brown locks, and ivory skin... Yes this was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. To my surprise he than fell than and there unconcious.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

That all happened ten years ago, and just as I had predicted he had become a complete beauty. Everyday while he is asleep I check on him, when the moon is gone I don't even go to the forest anymore. Every chance I get, I look at him. Funny the one controling the power of the moon is in love with a mortal. I felt a tear come to my eye at that thought. Yes even if I love him and he loves me. Our love wouldn't last nearly as long as I would like. If only there was a way I could make him immortal. If there is I'll keep looking until I just can't anymore.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki's POV

I opened my eyes again, and met the night sky. It was so beautiful... a shiny dark blue color. The constellations aligned perfectly, and of course the moon was a beautiful crescent shape. I wonder if I'll see my master today. I watch as the door suddenly opens and shut my eyes, I make sure they're just a tiny bit open though this way I can see. Again he goes through the same process. Grabbing a chair, sitting down, than just staring and smiling. Why does he always do this, and why do I always have to keep my eyes nearly closed. He stayed with me another few minutes before leaving again.

I let out a long sigh of relief, and felt my face heating up. It's funny how I can only see the night sky. Do I sleep during the day like a nocturnal animal, or does day even exist here? The door suddenly slammed open again, as I hid myself under the thick blankets. He had an angry look on his face, with spikey brown hair. I made a mistake and allowed myself to sneeze bringing his attention directly towards me. The man paced right over, and ripped the blankets off giving me a surprised look when he saw me. "You're not Akihiko."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Merurari- Can you guess who it is  
Misaki- Well he's scary...  
Usami- Brown spikey hair  
Merurari- Sharp eyes  
Misaki- Will throw things at you...  
Usami- I think we're being a bit too obvious  
?- You think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misaki's POV**

I stared at this man who hovered over me with an obviously angry look on his face. "AKIHIKO!" I flinched when he yelled that name, and saw what were obviously fangs. This guy must've been a vampire Nii-chan also told me about those when I was little. How they wait until little kids are left all alone, than drain them of all of their blood. But I heard that once they are married than they can only drink from their partners. Suddenly I saw a large wolf enter than room, and felt myself freeze in fear. I took in it's coloring, a pure silver. I than realized it must have been the silver wind. "Who the hell is this brat?" In a puff of smoke he transformed into my master, and stared at me. "How long have you been awake?" I blinked a few times as I realized he was talking to me. "I asked you a question." I could feel the power of his aura and spoke in barely a whisper. "A few hours..."

"Akihiko who is this brat?"

"He's the kid I found in my forest years ago."

"How many years has it been?"

"About 10."

"Why haven't you returned him?"

"I like this one."

"Do you even know anything about him?"

"No"

"Than why the hell is he here!?"

"Because he's mine."

They both started to stare at me, a puzzled look from one and from the other a completely hungry look. "Hiroki please leave I want to talk to him" with that the vampire nodded and left without another word. My master looked straight at me again, as I began to bury myself into the thick blankets. "Let's get to know each other." After that one sentence I felt the blankets being ripped off of me, and found myself staring into a pair of deep amethyst eyes.

"So how old are you?"

"How long have I been here!?"

"About ten years."

"I'm 18 than"

"18 huh, so you're old enough to be married?"

"Yes why?"

"In your village does it only matter because of the size such as a girl will always marry a man, but a man who is like a girl will also marry a man."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs completely scared of what he was planning. All he did was chuckle than leaned toward my ear and whispered. "I want you to strip for me."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I stood in the middle of the room shivering and naked. I didn't want to strip but he threatened to bite me if I didn't. His fangs gleamed a bit as he slowly walked around me in my completely vulnerable state. "Very nice, it's now official." My eyes widened as I felt my face being grabbed. He was way to close to me, and I felt his lips press against mine in a move that wasn't quite a kiss. "From now on you're my wife." With each word I felt hot breath go across my mouth, than my mouth was forced open to invite his tongue inside.

**Usami's POV**

It tasted so sweet, his little mouth letting out small gasps as I shoved my tongue deeper down his throat. 'So sweet' I thought as I pulled away than shoved against him with another kiss. I was starting to lose control as I pulled him away from me. He was already gasping heavily, face completely red. "Before I leave for the night would you please tell me your name?" I smiled trying to be kind, I didn't want to force him into marriage but he was too beautiful. "M-my name?" His voice was a bit broken, and all I could do is nod. "M-Misaki..." Of course a beautiful creature deserved a beautiful name.


End file.
